Ironic Jealousy Between Friends
by gopherphysics
Summary: oneshot, semi sevitus and a lil twist wit hermione thrown in, RR!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any characters/ideas associated with Harry Potter. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling who allows fans to use her works to write stories of their own enjoyment.

A/N: Story is AU on POA and I'm trying to make the charries as non-OOC as possible, but the story is so AU that it may not be possible lol! This is more of a stretch of a sevitus, no slash, but probably some severus romance. R+R!!

Oh, and the setting should be obvious after the first sentence.

Very long

Oneshot

Ironic Jealousy Between Friends By Snape's Favorite Daughter- Ali (formerly C/1Lt Tortellini)

"Double Potions first thing with the Slytherins. That's even worse than double Herbology like last year! Does McGonagall hate us?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald, everyone knows McGonagall favors her Gryffindors albeit a little shrewd. As for having double Potions first, well someone is having a sick laugh at our expense," commented Hermione, loosening her rare, dry humor.

"Well perhaps Snape has realized we are too mature to be affected by his petty remarks and will stop being a git," offered Harry still looking at the new schedules.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "When will you two learn? You could get caught insulting teachers one day, _and_ you just might get in trouble. Plus, it's not polite."

"_Yes, ma'am_," ridiculed the boys.

The trio finished their breakfast without further disagreement, but talked of their classes nonetheless. When there were 15 minutes left before classes, they left the Great Hall and headed down towards the dungeons. That was when Ron started again.

"What kind of _git_ likes dungeons anyways? Him and Malfoy are probably the only ones, give or take a few Slytherins as well."

Hermione was a little fed up. "Honestly, Ronald," she scolded.

"Damn bastard sneers at us all class and makes derisive comments. He is so degrading to the rest of the more positive community," Ron continued.

Harry laughed and put on a pseudo scowl. "Weasley, I had no idea that you weren't a dunderhead and could string a semi-intelligent sentence together without hurting yourself in the process."

"Shut up, Harry," said Ron flatly.

"All in good fun, Ron."

They approached the potion classroom door. They stood outside it for a few minutes talking about Quidditch, even Hermione suggesting that Ron should try out for the team if there were reserve players this year.

Professor Severus Snape opened the door to his classroom and stepped out to let the students in. Less than a minute after class started, he slammed the door shut and dramatically entered the room with his black robes classically billowing behind him.

The trio sat at a table in the direct center of the room, Hermione would have preferred the front ("the front has best visibility of the board and have a less chance of missing a direction!") and the boys would rather have sat in the back ("Snape won't see us attempting to make potions and might ignore us!").

Snape began class with a short lecture. "Today is your first Potions' class of your third year. I feel I have thoroughly prepared you to make something much more advanced than at your level normally. Without further delay," he waved his hand, and the instructions appeared on the board. "You are preparing a Strengthening Solution, normally I save this for fifth years, which is still rather advanced, but I have my competence, or lack thereof," he finished, frowning at Neville Longbottom.

"Any chance he's really trying to discard anyone he feels is _incompetent_ from his class early?" questioned Ron.

Harry shrugged in response. If Snape was trying to toss people out before O.W.L. year, Harry would try to botch up his potions from now until he was out.

Hermione caught Harry trying to purposely screw up his potion several times. "You mustn't, Harry, Professor Snape is trying to weed out those who are no good. To be rejected from his class is to make those look weak and foolish."

Harry waved her off though and succeeded in messing up his potion. One wrong ingredient and BOOM! His potion exploded. His erroneous potion splattered all over the table and covered Harry, and Hermione who had moved closer to prevent his error.

"Idiot Boy! Potter, are you that daft to try and add pomegranate juice instead of salamander blood to your potion!"1 Snape yelled when he saw the explosion and the potion. He then saw Potter on the ground in a shiver, looking very weak. Granger was sprawled out next to him, she looked very confused.

It was still far from the end of class, but he needed to care for his two students who were not well. It would be best if everyone else was gone. "Class dismissed! Everyone out immediately!"

All of the students were gone in under a minute, and Snape was by the students sides' in an instant. Harry looked very frightened of his professor, like he had never seen him before. Granger was looking curiously at Severus.

As Severus crept closer to the two, Harry tried to back away, but found a stool in his way. "Potter, come here, let me see what is wrong. You have yet again found yourself needing assistance," Snape said snarkily.

At the mention of his name, Harry stood up and ran. Severus spelled the door shut as that was where Harry was heading. Harry curled into a ball at the corner of the doorway. That instantly warned Severus what he was dealing with. "Potter… Harry, I'm not going to hurt you. It's Professor Snape, your _git_ of a Potion's Master."

Severus still padded closer to Harry. Harry slowly retreated further into his makeshift ball of a body. Once in front of Harry, Severus pulled the boy to him.

"No, don't h-hurt me, p-please. I'll be g-good, I-I promise," Harry said fearfully.

"Pot-Harry, I already told you I would not hurt you. Trust me, I'll make you better."

Harry slowly uncurled himself and found himself sitting cross-legged across from the good guy. The strange man was checking him over, and nodding in approval.

Harry was acting as a small child would, and considering his traumatic past, he was bound to be fearful of strangers. He had also lost some strength and would appear weak, but that was expected from the ruined potion.

Severus then remembered Granger. The girl was inspecting all the pickled creatures and special potion ingredients that scattered the shelves in the potions classroom. "Miss Granger, please come sit over here next to Mr. Potter so I can inspect you."

"My name Hermione, Professor Snape," she said happily. She then obeyed and sat next to Harry.

Snape thought for a moment, before concluding she always listens. If they had no clue who he was or where they were, then she must've heard him say his name.

Snape quickly checked over the once know-it-all, and deemed they both had the same effects to the potion. Snape did some more thinking, he didn't have an antidote to the wrecked potion, he would have to make some, but that would require concentration. He couldn't deposit them in the hospital wing too, if the need be to take samples from them to complete the antidote.

In the end, he had a wandering student fetch the headmaster while he babysat the age regressed Harry and Hermione.

"Severus? You wanted me?" asked the headmaster while Snape was allowing Hermione and Harry to play at the tables with some transfigured parchment and markers.

"Albus, Mr. Potter had a bit of an accident during my class earlier this period. Ms. Granger and himself were doused heavily with the potion and they seamed to have relapsed back into childhood and are both weak."

As if on cue, Hermione fell off her stool in exhaustion. Snape went over to her, to make sure she was just asleep. She was, but seemed to be shrinking as well. Snape then stared at Harry who did appear a great deal smaller than when he first appeared in class this morning.

"Headmaster, they've shrunk! I suppose they are also reverting in size as well as age."

"Well, what are you able to do for them Severus? I think in this area you are more capable than Poppy."

"I need to run some tests on the spilled potion, then research the properties of the properly made potion's ingredients and then start an antidote which may take some time to produce."

"Whatever you need Severus, I will watch over the soon-to-be tots. Any idea how far they will regress to?"

"No further than infancy of course, but will probably stop around age 2 or 3. They were drenched in the potion, and at its stage, pretty potent."

"Before you begin, I will find a cover for your remaining classes of the day so you'll have to babysit them a bit longer. If this takes longer, I'll find a temporary substitute."

Severus nodded in reply and the headmaster was gone. Second period would be starting soon, so he moved Hermione and Harry into his office where he transfigured an insignificant object into a small bunk bed. He placed Hermione on the top bunk, figuring if toddler Harry had nightmares, he might fall from the top even with the safety rails.

"Harry, will you take a nap too? Are you tired?" Severus asked Harry in the nicest voice he could muster. They were innocent children after all, and didn't want to scare Harry more then he already had.

Harry nodded gloomily with his head down. "Uncle Vernon says the freak doesn't need naps, he do chores."

"Harry, you aren't with Uncle Vernon, you are with," Severus hesitated here, "Uncle Severus."

"Uncle Severus allow Harry naps?" asked Harry surprisedly.

"Yes, Harry."

"You good, Uncle Vernon abuses me. Can I stay with you forever?"

Severus avoided the question and instead tucked Harry into the bed. He would've given the boy a sleeping potion because, as suspected, all he did once in bed was watched Severus, but was afraid it would react (badly) with the sour Strengthening Solution.

Severus knew, however, that Harry would obey. He did not hesitate to clean his classroom before next period while saving some of the spilled potion and storing it in an empty vial.

When Severus got back, Harry was fast asleep and Severus had started his research. He was pouring over several books and was flipping back and forth between multiple pages of multiple books when he heard a cry. He looked over at the sleeping children, who were still growing smaller.

Harry was in a pained sleep and his cries were growing louder. He would wake Granger if Severus didn't interfere. Severus went over to Harry and gently woke him. Harry wasn't yelling, but wasn't silent. The boy was in tears and talked of reliving Uncle Vernon's cruelty.

Severus pulled Harry out of bed, and into his lap. Harry had already shrunk to the size of a 10 year old. He comforted the boy to the best of his ability, and asked if he could go back to sleep to allow Uncle Severus to work.

"No, I no want more nightmare."

"Ok," Severus complied in acquiescence. "Let's go find you something more comfortable for you to wear while you grow younger though."

"Ok," Harry agreed happily. Harry got up and so did Severus. Harry held up his hand and Severus reluctantly took it before starting off to Severus' personal quarters to find Harry some new clothes. He pulled out a pair of blue cotton pants, similar to pajamas and a green tee shirt and a black sweatshirt which were all spelled smaller to fit Harry. Severus also transfigured a pair of old boots into some play sneakers for the boy, fully aware Harry wouldn't like constricting clothes like robes.

Harry and Severus went back to the latter's office and Harry was taken by the headmaster who had finally arrived, to go get cleaned, but put up a fight. Severus therefore punished Harry and told him to go stand in the corner. The headmaster and Severus discussed his behavior and the quickly formed bond. "He's not so bad, but he was abused. I wasn't expecting that, I just thought his relatives were mean. Oh! Maybe that's why he wouldn't allow himself to be bathed. He didn't want you to see his bruises and cuts probably."

"I'll care for him later then," said Severus. "I guess I will not be needing your help after all Albus, but thank you for finding substitutes in my absence."

"Of nothing, old friend," the senior replied. The headmaster caught his signal to leave, and did so promptly.

"Harry, you may come out of the corner now," Severus said after Harry had been in the corner for 10 minutes.

"I'm sorry Uncle Severus."

"That's alright, Harry, but next time, you do not disobey the headmaster. You follow all instructions either he or I give you, understood?" Severus finished rather sharply.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir, you want me to go back to the corner now, right?"

"Wrong, I want you to sit quietly at this table," he pointed to a small table in front of his desk with four chairs, the size made for smaller sized people. "You may continue coloring, or I could find something else for you to do."

"No sir, I like coloring. Uncle Vernon never let me colors. Uncle Severus nice."

Hermione and the boys slept, colored and researched, respectively. Harry fell asleep again though after about an hour and a half. The potion had drained him of almost all energy. Severus collected the boy and placed him back in his bed.

Both kids woke around lunch and were quite hungry. Severus escorted them both to the Great Hall to eat with him at the High Table2. (They had shrunk to the size of 3 year olds and appeared that they were going to stay that way until the antidote was administered.)

It was a sight for most students to see their most despised professor cutting up food for a couple of 3 year olds, especially because those 3 year olds were 2 of his most despised students.

After lunch, Severus asked Minerva if she had any spare garments that could be shrunk for Hermione to wear. Minerva did not, but would take a look in Hermione's trunk to find something. Later on, she gave him an outfit that had been spelled to fit Hermione.

After lunch, both toddlers went back to sleep because the exhaustion the potion wielded was so strong. Severus was researching the strengthening solution further before even attempting to analyze the antidote, and found something interesting. He read a small passage about botching the potion could cause severe results and should de-aging occur, that an antidote not be attempted for at least 4 days in order for the solution to work through the body's system. There are no known antidotes to a fowl strengthening solution because each has to be different according to the consumer's effects and DNA. The consequences in preparing and giving a made antidote early could be fatal. Severus had already determined that two batches needed to be made, one for each student's specific needs'.

Severus called Dumbledore after reading this. Albus came down a few hours before dinner and Severus told him the grave news. Severus asked the one thing he was dreading. "Am I responsible for them for that long?"

"Afraid so, Severus. You and the children are getting along rather well though, maybe you can salvage yours and Harry's relationship. Chances are that Miss Granger and Harry will remember this after becoming well."

Severus sighed and bid the headmaster a good day.

The children continued to sleep throughout the day, but Harry had another nightmare.

"Uncle Severus!" Harry was hysterical after this one, and Severus had rendered it safe, he prescribed Harry a calming drought with sleeping restoratives after he calmed Harry down. Harry still buried his face in Severus' robes after he had stopped crying. Not wanting to leave the comfort of Severus' lap, Harry remained clinging to him even after he fell back asleep.

Once Severus realized Harry was asleep he put the child back in bed, thankful that Granger did not require more attention as Harry did.

The trio had dinner in Severus' own quarters. He had moved the children's bed and table in too by shrinking and enlarging again because Severus was done, and planned on relaxing for the night.

Harry woke again for the third time that day after the accident from a nightmare. This was much later though, about quarter to 9. Harry lay across Severus' lap asleep once again, but Severus found himself uneager to place the child in his bed.

The headmaster called around 9. He apologized for intruding so late, but Severus waved it off. The headmaster launched right in, it would be impolite to make this a long visit because of the time.

"I was going to wait to tell you this, Severus, but decided it important. I wanted to wait to see if the relationship between you and Harry improved, but that doesn't matter. You should be informed regardless." The headmaster paused and watched Severus' reaction. He seemed to be somewhat anxious, as he should have been.

"A few months back, I received a letter, delayed 12 years by the sender. That such person was Lily Evans. About the time she was to be married to James, she had a one night stand, as a last affair before making the big commitment. That stand was with you, was it not?"

"It was," Severus replied, confused as to why the headmaster would ask him such a thing.

"Well, it appears that Harry," Albus made a motion to the sleeping child in Severus' lap "is not James'."

"Albus, do you honestly mean to suggest that… t-that Harry is my son?"

Albus look at him seriously. "I do."

To say that Severus was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Severus was surprised tenfold. He didn't know whether he was angry or sad or excited, he had no clue what he was feeling. Severus would have gotten up and most likely shouted, but the sleeping child in his lap needed to stay sleeping.

"I'm speechless, I don't know what to say, or even how to feel. Why did you not come to me sooner, Albus?"

"To tell you the truth, child, I wanted to see if you and Harry could improve your relationship on your own terms with a nudge from me every so often. I knew that this would work wonders for both of you, but didn't want to spoil it until you were ready, it appears that now, however, was the right time."

Severus smiled at the small, sleeping child in his lap. "Thank you, Albus," Severus whispered. For four days, Severus would care for Harry as he should have had the opportunity to do years ago. Baby Harry was so innocent and all past feelings of malice disappeared, he was excited to care for the boy. _His_ boy.

"I like him, isn't he adorable? Honestly, me, with a son? This will take some time getting used to, but I can do it. And Damnit! I can discipline the boy as I see fit! Oh, no more expulsion threats, damn…"

Albus let Severus mumble to himself for a minute or so before speaking. "He is rightfully yours, meaning your responsibility, and would you prefer if all disciplinary actions went to you from now on? I'm sure Minerva will understand."

Severus hesitated. "Yes, actually, I want to make the decisions I never got to when he was younger, and even now! I want to feel like I did the whole job."

"Completely understandable, Severus. Well, good night, I shall retire soon and I will see you tomorrow morning to check on our two younglings."

"Good night, Headmaster," Severus replied soberly. He started to realize how childish he was and that he was starting to fawn, how Molly Weasley of him.

Severus feared of waking the child, so he opted to kip on the couch for the night with his son. He did move his son so that Harry was wrapped in his arms and would be warm and comfortable.

The next morning Harry woke him early, he was right and energetic today. Not too long after Harry awoke did Hermione rise as well. He then had two 3 year olds running around and were very hyper. This would test his patience. Severus was going to try to not get mad, but if it lasted much longer, well, he would be in trouble.

Severus held each child's hand as they walked up to the Great Hall for breakfast. As hyper as the children were, that energy soon turned into exhaustion, and Severus thought that would only have lasted for a day. He would be doing further research today then. Severus then found himself carrying Hermione up to breakfast with Harry lagging a few feet behind.

It was to Severus' hope and luck that the kids had a bit more energy after eating, but Harry complained it wasn't fair that Hermione was carried to breakfast. So, on the return trip to his quarters', Severus found himself carrying Harry, not that he minded this bit of contact with his son.

Today, Hermione and Harry were working together with a task set by Severus. Severus told them to construct a tower out of blocks that had to be twice their size. He supplied them with plenty of blocks, but figured it would set them back a good half an hour, but not much longer because of Hermione's logic and Harry's relative thinking.

That task took 35 minutes, but Severus was prepared. He set out a list for himself of things to keep them busy, and thinking. He had them use the blocks to construct different things, and even to get them to do some math and pure logic as well.

After the blocks had been retired, Severus realized it was time to put his "cherubs" back to bed. This time they were typical toddlers and refused nap though. They didn't think they were that tired.

Severus finally got them into bed without any threats or punishments doled out, though he did seriously consider using a sleeping potion to knock them out. He liked the quiet whilst they slept, plus it was easy for him to continue his research.

The two toddlers slept in through lunch. Normally Severus would not have allowed it, but figured the potion must really have affected them if they needed to incessantly nap like this. They did wake up in time for dinner and wanted Uncle Severus to race them there. Severus didn't allow that though, he did not want to carry them both there after they collapse halfway.

At dinner, it was the same thing. Harry and Hermione sat in 2 booster seats next to Severus, and he cut their food and cleaned them up. Lupin was more than glad to help Harry who he sat next to, and McGonagall helped Severus with Hermione as well.

After dinner, Severus spent some time playing with Harry and Hermione, though Hermione was a little dignified at times and claimed she would rather be learning. Harry was getting better though, and allowed himself to have some fun. Severus did pay Harry some extra attention though.

He put the kids to bed nice and early as well in hopes they wouldn't sleep so much tomorrow. After the kids were in bed, Severus continued his research.

He read some more interesting information, "…when botching the Strengthening Solution, it is very important to analyze what was done wrong. Wrong ingredients that aren't very basic or acidic may cause strange reactions such as de-aging to occur, should this happen see the de-aging section."

Severus quickly turned to the de-aging section of this book and then looked it up by potion. It gave a quick summary of what would happen and learned that he would have to give them the potion at a certain time. It should be given on the third day after regaining strength, and the best time would be right after dinner, so the person should grow back in age and size overnight.

Severus was relieved to read this and then started to look up ingredients for the antidote. By 11 that night, he had written a procedure for Harry's antidote, and would do Hermione's tomorrow. All he wanted to do now was rest.

Severus stared longingly at Harry sleeping in the bottom bunk, and then made his way over to sleep with his son.

The next morning, Harry woke up a while before Hermione did. Severus took that time to tell Harry that he was his father, and no longer Uncle Severus. Harry was a little confused at first, but then got excited.

"You're my daddy now? I no go to Uncle Vernon's house anymore? I can live with you, forever and ever?"

"Yes, Harry. You can live me until you grow up and are ready to start your own life. You won't ever go back to your aunt and uncle's again."

"Yay!" Harry was excited. "But Daddy, what if I get in trouble? Then will I go back?"

"No, Harry. I'm your father and I will choose the proper disciplinary action. Remember how you stood in the corner the other day?" Harry nodded. "I will punish you when I feel it is necessary."

Harry crawled into Daddy's lap and gave him a big hug. Harry was anxious to know what his father would do to him if he got in trouble. He was going to take a few days to explore and find the boundaries his father sets.

Hermione got up not soon after Harry and Severus finished their talk. "Hermy-own, guess what? Unlce Severus is my daddy now!"

"Harry has daddy now?" Harry nodded. "Where my daddy, Uncle Severus?" asked Hermione.

"Your father, Miss Granger, is at home with your mother. They asked me to take care of you while they had some things to take care of." Hermione looked a bit puzzled at his answer, but gradually accepted it.

At lunchtime, Severus took the kids to the Great Hall, but today, let them eat with the Gryffindors' with Mister and Miss Weasley. Ginny and Ron looked at the potion master in shock.

"Sir, is this the result of Harry's botched potion?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, would you care to explain why?"

"Well, sir," Ron started and found himself reluctant to tell his teacher what happened. "Harry and I figured because the potion you gave us was so hard, that whoever messed it up would be booted from your class. Harry decided he would actually try to be discharged from your class."

"Idiot Boy!" boomed Snape. "Well, it is of no matter, he will continue in my class, and will not mess up again! If it is anything to you Mr. Weasley, the headmaster has told me some interesting news, I am Mr. Potter's biological father."

Ron stared at his teacher for a moment, and then fell off his chair. Harry stared at Ron, "Daddy, up!" Ron was shocked, and mouthed softly to his sister "He likes him?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Don't think I didn't catch that Weasley, good day." Severus left Harry and Hermione at the table and mentioned for Harry and Hermione to be returned when they were done. Severus wasn't going to watch the brats all day; he had another antidote procedure to write up.

While he wrote the remaining procedure, Severus found himself missing Harry. Severus, however, finished his work and as he finished, Mister and Miss Weasley made their appearance with Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you for watching them, they can be a handful when awake," Severus replied.

Ron and Ginny darted out upon hearing their professor, nervous that he would get snippy again. Hermione and Harry were falling asleep again though, so Severus found himself tucking them into bed.

The remainder of the day went without crises. At bedtime Severus brought Harry into his own bed and left Hermione in the other room, but she always slept peacefully anyway. Harry had a nightmare again though and Severus found himself comforting the fearful boy.

The next day, Harry was very bad. Harry ran from Daddy at breakfast and got into serious trouble. Hermione was passed to Minerva while Severus dealt with his son.

"I told you if you misbehaved that you would be punished, did I not?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Harry solemnly.

"Now you will be punished. Come here."

Harry walked over to his father, knowing what would happen. His new father was going to beat him, just like Uncle Vernon. Harry hoped his new daddy would give him potions to make the sting go away.

When Harry was in front of Severus, Severus undid the boy's trousers and leaned him over his knee. Once Harry was over his knee, his underwear was yanked down as well.

Smack! "You should not have run away during breakfast. Only bad kids run away." Smack! "Do you want to be a bad kid, Harry?" Smack!

"N-no!" stammered Harry, almost crying. His daddy's hand stung.

Smack! "Well, next time you won't run away, will you?" Smack! Harry answered 'no' again. Smack! "If you continue your bad behavior, you will find yourself being spanked more often, is that understood?" Smack!

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry." Smack!

"Me too." Smack! Smack! Harry then found himself standing up, and Severus pulled up the boy's pants and underwear. Harry was crying, but crawled up into his father's lap and buried himself in Severus' robes.

Severus comforted Harry after his punishment. For the rest of the day Harry was good, or until bedtime at least. Harry decided he didn't want to go to bed, so he earned himself 3 spanks on the butt, and Daddy wouldn't sleep with him tonight.

The days past pretty quickly in Severus' opinion, and then came the day before the potions were to be administered. Severus was getting the potions ready, but Hermione wanted to help.

Severus gave her a stirring rod and told her how to stir her potion. Severus was so pleased with how well she handled that task, that he let her cut and add ingredients as well. Harry was happy not doing anything; he was sitting on the counter with his feet dangling watching his dad.

"Daddy good potion maker," Harry commented.

"Just as you will be one day too, son."

"Really, Daddy?"

"Of course, Harry. I'll teach you to make potions better than anyone, well besides me of course," Severus replied.

The next day was almost sad for Severus, his son was going back to being 13. Severus loved his son, and wished he had more time with him in the younger years, but he really needed to get back to classes. He already missed his first week back.

After dinner the next night, Severus retrieved 2 goblets and poured one potion in each, labeling them with HG and HP.

Professor McGonagall sat Hermione on her lap, while Severus took her potion and gave it one final stir. "Miss Granger, I want you to drink all of this, can you do that?"

Hermione nodded her head eagerly at Severus' question. She put both hands around the goblet and Severus slowly tipped it up as she drank. Once Hermione was finished, she fell asleep instantaneously.

Harry was sitting on Professor Lupin's lap. "Harry, it is important that you drink this…"

"No! No drink yucky stuff!" Harry blurted out.

"This stuff will make you feel good…"

"No! I no want it!"

Severus was a little frustrated. "Harry, please drink it. For Daddy?"

Harry seriously considered him and sniffed the potion. Harry looked back up at daddy. "No," he replied and shook his head.

"Harry, you have to drink it. Hermione drank all hers." Harry continued to shake his head. "Do you want another spanking?" Harry furiously shook his head. "Drink it for me, Harry, you'll feel good."

Harry was still debating, he didn't want the potion, but he didn't want to be spanked.

"I'll let you hold the goblet, Harry."

Harry stretched out his hands, ready to take it. Severus let him hold the goblet, but still held the bottom of it. Harry drank it quickly, eager to show daddy he could take potions. He then smiled and stuck out his tongue.

Severus told him he did a good job, and Harry squirmed out of Remus' lap and into Severus'. Once his head was resting on Severus' shoulder, he too, fell asleep.

The two sleeping kids were then carried by Severus back to bed. He found himself eager for morning to come to see what would happen. He was going to observe them the day after, but decided it too much like Madame Pomfrey and vetoed the idea.

The next morning finally came, and Severus had to wake two 13 year olds for breakfast. Severus gently shook Harry. "Dad?" he asked groggily with his eyes still shut.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry then opened his eyes and smiled. He launched himself at Severus and clung to him. "Come on, breakfast starts soon, go get ready," he slapped Harry on the butt. "Go!" and proceeded to wake Hermione.

Hermione woke and was quite embarrassed at what happened. She muttered a quick "thank you, Professor," and followed Harry up to Gryffindor Tower.

During their next potions class, Professor Snape asked Harry and Hermione to finish the potion they started later that evening. The rest of the class finished under the substitute.

When Harry and Hermione reported to the dungeon classroom, everything was all set up for them. There was no pomegranate juice in sight. "Get started," grunted Severus. "No talking, and you best not mess it up Harry!"

Harry paid extra special attention to all directions and his potion came out almost as good as Hermione's. Hermione's was actually well enough to be used, but Severus would reconsider using Harry's.

Hermione of course was really excited. "Thank you Professor!" she replied after he gave her an A. Harry got a B. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem; you two were actually well behaved during the time I was in charge. Well, except we don't want a repeat of Harry's performance at breakfast." Harry turned red, and Hermione smiled at her professor and giggled.

On the way out, Harry gave his father a hug, and so did Hermione. "What, do you have a thing for him?" Harry asked when Snape was out of earshot.

"No! Of course not, that would be inappropriate," but that didn't stop Hermione from blushing furiously.

As the weeks wore on, Harry and Ron could have sworn they saw Hermione flirting with the potions' professor.

Ron decided to make a move though, seeing as how he had a thing for Hermione. "Hey, uh Hermione?"

Hermione replied "what? I was about to go with Harry to ask Professor Snape about that last essay."

"Will you go steady with me?"

"Sorry Ron," Hermione replied after a rather long pause. "I'm going to go see who I'm going steady with now." Hermione skipped all the way to the dungeons with Harry in tow.

"Hi hon," greeted Snape. Hermione ran into his arms. "Hi son," he welcomed Harry as he ran into his arms as well.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other and smiled, even though inside they were both jealous of the other.

A/N: I know, kinda cheesy. But I just wanted to get the idea out. Chances of this ever being revised are slim though. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed it though, I would love to know what you think, so please be kind and review!


End file.
